


Wedding Crasher

by 1lostone



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Daniel is so smitten, F/M, Mutual Pining, Orig posted in 2008 (I think. Maybe early 2009)., Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pining, Post ep fix-it, and ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Henry both attend Hilda's wedding as Betty's "Date."</p><p>It goes about as well as you would expect.</p><p>(Orig written in 2008 and moved over from ff.net and lj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only what would happen if Silvio Horta were my bitch. Also, I'm not making any money from any of this nonsense… clearly. No offense meant; it's not real, blah blah blah….
> 
> A/N: AHHHH ONLY A FEW EPISODES LEFT! I have not read any spoilers for Wednesday's ep, or the finale but when I close my eyes, this is what I imagine. Only with more sex.
> 
> Rating: Rating changed on 4/8 to reflect epilogue of smut. :D  
> ALSO I WAS HORRIBLY REMISS IN NOT THANKING ROMANTICSOUTHERNER for all her help and encouragement. I suck. Sorry, bb.!

 

* * *

 

"You flashed Gio… in a _bar_?"

Daniel was pretty sure that somewhere an angel just got its wings.

He smirked to himself, tuning Betty out- she was saying something about boyfriends- reading her blog with something like glee. She said something else, and he nodded absently, still reading. There was just something about reading what she wrote. Her blog was so much like her- full of funny bits of insight and occasional sarcasm. Well, at least after **THE INCIDENT**. Hell, he still hadn't been able to look at a burrito the same way since. Daniel wouldn't admit it under torture, but he had added Betty's blog to both his RSS feeds and her name to his Google alerts so that he wouldn't miss anything that she wrote. Which was pretty damn stupid considering he worked with her. Amanda had just snorted under her breath when she set them up for him.

_So there I was, goaded by my so-called friends, and my sister- let's not forget that!- into flashing a random stranger. I figured what the heck. I was in London, I was an adult and gosh darn it, and if I wanted to be a little stupid then that was my prerogative. I slowly walk towards the man sitting with his back to me at the bar. Or Pub? I forget what the London equivalent was. Anyway I'm there trying to walk sexily and I hold my breath onetwothree and… FLASH_

_Imagine my surprise to see of all people **GIO!**_

"—so anyway, I wanted to thank you again. We had a blast. Daniel. Daniel?"

He looked up, stuffing the irrational little spurt of jealousy deep down in his sub-consciousness where it belonged. He hated that wannabe Mafioso greasy little sandwich monkey more than was probably warranted. He peeked up at her over his computer. His breath caught in that silly little way it always did when he saw her smile. "No problem. I'll take a look at your write-up in a minute." He smiled, reminding himself, again, that he was a mature adult and not a thirteen year old boy.

With a crush.

Betty made a weird face and put her hand over her stomach. Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I guess the jetlag is doing a number on my stomach. I just realized that I'm starving!"

Daniel opened his mouth and was speaking before his brain caught up. "Well, if you want maybe we could go get something to eat?"

Betty actually looked startled for a moment before smiling again. "That. Actually sounds kind of fun. We haven't gotten a chance to really talk to each other lately, have we?"

Daniel resisted jumping up and down in his seat. He was not a thirteen year old _girl_ with a crush, either. He stood up, reaching for his jacket. The weather had been a little crazier than usual, and the leather jacket was new. He patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet, closed the laptop, and walked from around his desk. "What are you thinking? Chinese? Italian? Oh, yeah there's this really great Thai place…"

* * *

"Oh. My God. I don't think I've ever been this full in my life. My stomach. These jeans were not meant for a full stomach." Betty groaned, rubbing her tummy as they walked. Daniel employed a Herculean effort to not comment on just how … nice… she looked wearing jeans. In fact, she was looking completely adorable. Not that she didn't normally look adorable, but nothing in her ensemble made his eyes bleed, either. It was a nice change.

The weather was kind of chilly, but not too bad, so they had decided to walk the five blocks to Betty's apartment. Daniel had been slightly miffed that Betty had insisted on paying for her part of the meal, laughing that they weren't on a date. She had neatly avoided his holding doors open for her, and had looked cluelessly puzzled by the way he held her chair out for her in the cozy restaurant. The annoying thing was, Daniel knew without a doubt that she just didn't see him as a 'date' material. He could drop to one knee and burst into song and Betty still wouldn't see him as a potential boyfriend. She'd seen him at his worst, at his best, and had picked up the pieces of his life too many times. He'd disappointed her one too many times for her to ever think of him in that way.

They passed by a couple making out in an alley, and Daniel averted his eyes, all at once almost eerily aware of how they were walking side-by-side, shoulders just barely touching. He just nodded and forced a smile, trying to decide if it made him a complete douche for wondering if he'd be invited up to her apartment. Sighing, he tried to yank his mind out of the gutter.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Betty yawned a couple of times, looking sheepishly over at Daniel.

"You know, lots of women actually enjoy my company. You seem to be the only person I can bore to tears with any regularity," Daniel teased, holding a straight face for only about three seconds at Betty's stricken look before smirking and laughing. They were about twenty feet from Betty's apartment, and Daniel found himself wanting to walk even slower than normal to prolong their time together. _What. An idiot_. If he were anyone else he'd be laughing at himself. Betty was distracted by a text notification. She dug in her purse and then read it, stopping short.

"Oh, hell."

Daniel grabbed her elbow and steered her out of the pedestrian traffic. "What?" The tone of her voice suggested that there would soon be demons from hell parachuting into Times Square.

"Oh. Hilda. She reminded me that I still need to find a date to her wedding." Betty made an impatient sound in the back of her throat. "Crap. Crapity CRAP! Where am I going to find…." She trailed off, looking him up and down. "You're a man."

Daniel resisted the urge to deepen his voice and reply with 'Yeah, baby. I'm allll man." Instead he raised an eyebrow and just stared at her. Which was almost as satisfying.

Betty blushed and looked a little flustered. "Oh you know what I mean. I don't suppose you're free on Saturday? Feel like going to a wedding?"

"Amanda already RSVP'd."

Betty's lips turned down. Daniel tried not to hyperventilate as she pouted, biting her lip a little as she thought.

"Well crap. I'd hate to pick up some random guy and inflict…"

She had made it to 'random guy' before Daniel was interrupting. "Of course, we could just go together. Yeah, I think that would be best. We could look out for each other."

Betty beamed at him. "Really? As friends, of course. I mean I don't want to like, limit your choices."

He wanted to bang his head against something. Daniel wasn't really sure what that little hand gesture was she used with 'limit your choices' meant exactly, but it managed to be weirdly perverted. "Um. Yeah okay. Friends." He forced a smile again. "I'll pick you up on Saturday."

* * *

Daniel hadn't slept very well. It was a wedding for Pete's sake, not an inquisition. The Suarezes liked him enough to invite him. He knew he had a really terrific gift for the bride and groom, and he and Betty would have a lot of fun together. Well, he would have a lot of fun with Betty. Whether or not they had fun _together_ … well he could only hope.

He texted her that he was waiting for her downstairs, then got out of the limo and lounged against the door waiving off the chauffeur's help.

He knew he looked pretty good, having picked an Armani black suit, with dark grey pinstripes. The black silk shirt and dark blue paisley tie brought out his eyes, and yeah if that made him vain then so be it.

He heard the door open and he looked up from his phone, his breath catching in his throat. Betty was… .

God. _Stunning._

Hilda had chosen a deep purple for the bridesmaids dresses. Daniel blinked twice, standing up kind of quickly. Betty turned and looked at him, kind of shyly. "You look amazing," he said, voice a little rough. Daniel didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but … _wow_. She made his heart stutter in his chest.

"Um…. Thanks. It's a little tight in the top. It makes me look like I have more and oh my god why am I telling you this?"

"Thank you for not mentioning boobs again. My fragile male psyche couldn't handle it."

And just like that the awkward moment was over. Daniel cleared his throat a little and made a very gallant bow, well as gallantly as guy in a six-thousand dollar suit standing next to a very unpleasant smelling trashcan and a giant wad of chewed-up bubblegum could bow.

"Miss Suarez. Your chariot awaits." Daniel made a sweeping gesture, telling himself not to shiver as her cool, soft hand slid into his as he helped her into the limo, helping her to avoid the gum.

"Why, thank you Mr. Meade." Betty smiled at him and Daniel felt his heart do the little shivery thing again. At the rate he was going, he was going to have to start stocking an AED in the limo near the ice and extra martini olives. He jogged around and got into the car, barely noticing that the chauffeur had held his own door open for him.

The wedding was being held in Jackson Heights. Ignacio had rented an entire banquet hall in a hotel near the church. Betty chattered away as they rode, telling Daniel that almost three-hundred guests had RSVP'd. Hilda was expecting her sister at the church early for last minute wedding stuff, and they pulled up to the back of the building just in the nick of time. Betty grinned at Daniel in the semi-darkness and slipped her phone into the little purple beaded bag that she was carrying.

"Well, I guess I have some crazy female wedding rituals to get to. Do you want to hang out with me or go on in and have a seat?"

She had to ask?

"Oh, I can wait for you if you don't think that I'll be in the way."

They clambered out of the limo. "No, I don't think you will be. You're used to the crazy Suarezes." There was an ear-splitting scream and Hilda pointed to Betty and Daniel. "My baby sister! Betty!" Hilda's voice hit a register only discernable by small dogs or persons living three neighborhoods over. Betty winced and laughed up at Daniel. "Case and point!"

Daniel watched her sister swoop down and carry her off, grinning bemusedly. He waved off the chauffeur, following in Betty and Hilda's wake- walking into a small area in the back of the church. He heard the twittering of female voices and turned sharply on his heel, avoiding the den of femininity like the plague. He headed out a door and into a side parking lot and saw Bobby, who he had only met a few times, standing near a group of men. They were all sharing a flask of something and some of the older guys were smoking. Bobby was doing a great impression of calmness projected over the obvious undertone of someone who was about to have a heart attack. Daniel started to walk towards the group, when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Daniel stopped so quickly his left shoe gave a protesting squeak, and turned to face the man who was standing just outside of the door.

Henry Fucking Grubstick.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yeah so his mother had taught him some manners. Manners didn't count when he saw the skinny little geek who had caused Betty so much heartbreak standing there, idly polishing his glasses on his coat.

"I was invited. What the hell are you doing here?" Henry's eyes narrowed in dislike.

"I'm Betty's date." Okay, so he sounded a little smug. And maybe 'date' wasn't technically true, but this little pipsqueak didn't need to know that.

They eyed each other mistrustfully for a few minutes before Henry forced a smile. "Well, that's funny. Betty invited me herself. When she called me. "

Daniel raised an eyebrow. He was used to the bitchiness of Wilhelmina Slater for Christ's sake. He could handle one pimply-faced, glasses toting accountant.

That Betty had been completely in love with. Well _, fuck._

"Hey! Daniel!" Bobby's voice rang out across the parking lot. Daniel gave Henry one more dismissive look, walking towards the soon-to-be groom.

"Yo, man. What's up? You looked like you were about to deck that guy." Bobby raised his eyebrows and handed Daniel the flask.

Daniel grunted and nodded his thanks, eyes narrowing as he drank, watching Henry slink back into the church. He coughed at the rough burn of the whiskey and handed back the flask, strangely touched at being included . "Thanks. Yeah, that guy is pretty bad news."

"Him?" One of the other guys, who looked like an extra from Oz, looked at Daniel with an amused grin. "He looks like the kids I used to stick in a locker."

Daniel cringed inwardly, remembering how many times Alex had lockered him. "Yeah, well he did a real number on Betty. Hilda's sister."

The four men gave him a collective look that translated to something like, 'yeah we know Betty you dumbass. You're the only one here that didn't grow up with her.' Daniel knew he was blushing a little and was glad that the darkness hid his stained cheeks.

"Well, it doesn't matter. She's got you now, right?" Bobby laughed and gave him a one armed hug. Daniel tried manfully not to wince as the 'hug' tightened uncomfortably. "Cuz, you know, anyone that would hurt Betty would have a lot more to deal with than Ignacio, know what I mean?"

Ahh. Yeah. He knew. Also his collarbone felt like it had just merged with his spine. "Yeah." He managed to say, his voice only slightly breathless. He hoped that Hilda had never told her finance that she had briefly made out with Daniel or he would have to worry about his spine being merged with anything when Bobby ripped it out of his body and beat him with it.

"Awesome. Hey you know what? I'm gonna get… _married!"_ Bobby smile changed to one of giddiness.

Daniel saw Henry slip inside the church. Some ushers came out and gently started reminding guests that it was time to be seated. Bobby and his groomsmen were escorted inside. Daniel hung back in the shadows as Hilda and the other women came out all fussing. It took a little bit for everyone to get arranged. Daniel met Betty's eyes for a brief minute, and she smiled at him as an older woman prodded her to get in line.

There was no way to tell her of Grubstick's arrival. One of the ushers was frantically beckoning him inside, and with a little wave, Daniel went in to find his seat for the wedding.

* * *

The wedding party table at in the banquet hall of the hotel was absolutely beautiful. Daniel, who wasn't in the wedding party of course, wasn't able to sit next to Betty, but he saw her searching the crowd for him. He had been seated near Justin and Justin's friend. Henry, thank goodness, had been seated near Amanda and Marc a few tables over. Amanda met Daniel's gaze from across the room and he saw her jerk her head in Henry's direction. Daniel grimaced and Amanda's eyes narrowed, looking at the former MODE employee like a large animal sensing its prey. Daniel smirked inwardly, hoping that Henry emerged bleeding and torn from the double-teamed efforts of Amanda and Marc.

Betty caught Daniel's eye and gave a little wave. He toasted her with his champagne glass which made her a little flustered. Justin looked from him to his Aunt, wheels practically flipping through the gears in his head. There were the toasts, laughter and the sound of Hilda's laughter bright and absolutely blissful. Daniel had been distracted by the way completely adorable way Justin was linking pinkies under the table with his friend, Austin and almost didn't see it when Betty realized that Henry was in the assembled group of people. She completely froze, her face draining of all color. Daniel watched as Henry gave her the blindingly white smile, waving cheerily at Betty. The gesture caused Betty to smile sickly back.

"Fucking prick." Daniel didn't even realize that he has spoken out loud until both Justin and Austin looked over at him eyes widened almost comically wide.

"Well, you know, Aunt Betty and Henry were a couple for such a long time." Justin stared at the older man, head cocked just slightly to the side as he tapped his finger against his chin.

"Yeah. But he has no business here now." Daniel hissed, watching as Betty took a rather large sip of champagne with hands that visibly trembled. She kept her gaze on her plate, cutting up her food almost mechanically.

"Maybe. But you're not her boyfriend you know."

Daniel looked at Justin so quickly that the teenager's eyes widened a bit, than narrowed.

"I know that."

"Well. No reason to sound so sad. You _could_ be her boyfriend." Great. He was getting dating advice from someone who couldn't get into a Rated R movie without a parent present.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, Justin thanks." Daniel said, absently munching on some asparagus, which he normally hated with a passion.

Justin smirked. "Hmm. Well, you better. 'Cuz it looks like Henry is about to."

About to… _shit!_ That little bastard was walking up to the wedding table. And Betty… Betty was leaving with him.

Daniel watched with wide eyes as they left through a door. He realized two things at once.

One, he was suddenly so fucking pissed that he wanted to punch something. Or someone. Possibly someone who wore horn-rimmed glasses and always had a habit of turning up right when Betty had managed to get over him.

And two, He was absolutely, irrevocably in love with Betty Suarez.

The party had continued on as though nothing major had happened. Daniel might have wanted to jump up and start beating Henry's face in, but he managed to restrain himself, not wanting to cause a scene at Betty's sister's wedding. They were releasing tables to come to the front to get their food, so enough people were milling around that Daniel figured that he wouldn't be noticed if he went looking for his wayward date. His cell told him that it had been exactly five minutes since she left.

One could accomplish a lot in five minutes.

"Excuse me," Daniel spoke softly to Justin and stood up, pushing in his chair.

"About damn time!" Was Justin's pleased response.

Daniel managed not to roll his eyes- but it took some effort. He walked around the back of the room, not wanting to get in the way of the guests and their prime rib. He felt a hand on his elbow, and turned, surprised to find the concerned gaze of his mother.

"Mom. I really need to take care of something."

"I can't imagine what you're talking about." God. He hated when she was smug. She looked up at him, smirking just slightly.

"Okay.. yeah… . Well, if you'll just excuse me for a second…"

"Daniel." All at once the tone of her voice changed, becoming the one that had coldly grounded him for three weeks when he had been discovered bare-assed with Jessica Ann Shoeberg at her sweet sixteen birthday party. He raised an eyebrow, trying to pull his elbow out of his mother's suddenly strong grip.

"Be very certain of what you want before you go after her. Do you know what you're doing, Daniel?"

"Of course I do." Fuck if he did. "Now, mom. I really have to go." He gently disengaged himself, feeling her eyes on the back of his neck as he walked away. He looked at his cell. It had been seven minutes. He didn't see her in any of the halls. The side rooms of the banquet hall were locked. He didn't think that they would have gone towards the check-in desk unless…. Oh god. Unless they were getting a room. He shook his head. No, surely not. Daniel blew out a frustrated breath and started outside.

The night was dark, lit only by strings of fairy lights that were strung along the sidewalks. He heard the soft murmur of conversation from his right, and turned instinctively, trying to muffle the sounds of his dress shoes on the cobbled stone.

Seeing them caused him to stop completely in his tracks, staring.

There was a small stone gazebo surrounded by flowers and bushes, their vivid colors leeched out from the inky blackness of the night. Four stone columns supported the roof. Betty had her back to Daniel, pressed up against one of the stone pillars. Daniel could see the moonlight glinting off Henry's glasses as he loomed over her, looking down at her upturned face.

"Thanks for the invitation. It was good to hear your voice again." Henry's soft voice carried through the intervening space with no trouble.

"I actually don't remember calling you, so I can't tell you how my voice sounded, but it was quite a shock to see you here. With my family at this wedding."

"You look amazing. Look at you with no braces. And your hair is different, too."

Daniel felt his hand curl into a fist.

"Yeah. The braces were recent. The rest, not so much. Now, though I really should be getting back…"

Henry clearly saw Daniel standing there by the way he glanced up and smirked, just before leaning in and kissing Betty, moving into her body like he had every right to be there.

Daniel knew he made some sound as he watched, unable to turn away. What had he thought? He didn't have any right to try to stop them. He had no claim to Betty- as much as he may have wished he did. Jealousy swam in his stomach as he watched Henry's hands come down to Betty's shoulders, holding her tightly to him.

He turned away, forgetting to be silent as he slowly walked back to the banquet hall, up the stone steps, through the door and back to the wedding party. He wasn't interested in eating. He briefly met his mother's eyes, before sliding away towards the bar.

When Betty came back inside the room, Daniel couldn't help but look her over. Her cheeks were pink, and her lips looked a little swollen. He felt sick at the sight. She made her way back to her seat, seemingly startled out of her reverie when stopped on her way by a well-wishing relative. Daniel watched her as she talked for a moment, resting his lips against the cool rim of the glass, shaking it a little so he could drink without getting a face full of ice cubes. He knew that she was nervous by the way she restlessly smoothed her hands up and down her thighs, before sitting and taking a rather large gulp of water. Daniel swung his gaze towards the doors, waiting for Henry to enter the room, looking sheepish. Daniel's eyes narrowed as he remembered the smirk and he finished off his drink, turning towards the bartender.

The clap on his shoulder caused him to jump. Ignacio stood there kindly smiling at him. Daniel rolled his eyes, just drunk enough that the rudeness of the gesture didn't really bother him overly much. What the hell was it with people trying to warn him away from Betty tonight? Was he wearing a sign or something?

"Bit early to be drinking so much, eh? We haven't even gotten to the dancing."

Daniel shrugged. Ignacio moved besides him, ordering a beer from the bartender. He turned and looked at the wedding guests, smiling softly. "I can't believe how beautiful she looks." He was staring at the wedding table. Daniel couldn't help but turn again to follow his gaze. Both sisters were laughing over something, Hilda whispering something in Betty's ear, huddled close together. All at once, Daniel could see how they must have looked as little girls, sharing some secret and giggling over the outcome. Hilda's laugh turned quite a bit more raucous, causing Betty to clasp her hand over her mouth, face turning slightly red.

"She looks beautiful. Happy. You must be really… proud." Daniel kept his gaze from Betty with an effort, focusing instead on the bride.

"Yes." Ignacio's fond smile grew as both of his girls caught their father's gaze, smiling and waving across the room almost in synch. "She looks like she's in love."

Daniel couldn't maintain his grouchiness when faced with the absolute love and adoration in Ignacio's voice. "She should be in love. I mean, she just got married, right?"

Ignacio snorted as he saluted his daughters with his bottle. When he spoke, his voice was wry with amusement. "I wasn't talking about Hilda."

"Oh."

_Wait. What!?_

Daniel blinked, startled gaze jumping to Betty's shy one. He was aware of Ignacio's eyes on him, before he clapped him on his shoulder again. "You have a good night, Daniel." He walked off into the crowd, lost in the swirling guests as the plates were cleared away. The DJ started talking, urging people that the first dance would be starting soon.

"Yes, sir." Daniel was hardly aware of responding to the empty space beside him as he stared at the wedding table, finally allowing himself to really look at her as he had wanted to for the past half hour or so. Betty smiled slightly at him before turning away and setting down her napkin. She got up from her chair and started towards the bar, clearly looking for him.

Daniel watched her walk towards him, aware that his heart was beating too fast.

"Hey there, stranger. I feel like I haven't gotten to talk to you all night. We just have a couple of dances with the bride and groom and then…" Daniel's breath caught as she looked up at him, grinning. He started to set his drink onto the bar, but missed the surface completely, wincing as he heart the glass shatter like a small bomb next to his leg, splashing him with alcohol.

Awesome.

They both looked down at the glass, crouching to pick up the pieces at the same time. Their gazes caught again, and Daniel completely forgot what he was doing, watching as she bit her lip.

"Here, did you get any glass on you?" Concerned, Betty reached out to pick up some of the pieces of glass. Daniel shook his head, mute. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what, but he seemed unable to force himself into any of the inane conversation that was second nature to him with most women. Blindly, he too reached out for some of the glass, watching the shadows on her cheek. If he just leaned forward that much….

Their hands brushed and both jerked away from each other at the electric contact, rising from their mirrored crouches as though they had been poked with something sharp and pointy. Daniel felt the world swim as he cracked his head on the underside of the bar.

He groaned, pain exploding behind his eyes, his other hand going instinctively to his head, slapping against the skin like a man who had just had one hell of an idea.

"Daniel! Oh my god! "

Betty tossed the broken pieces of glass onto the bar, standing up on her tiptoes to run her hands through his hair. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

"Ouch, damnit. I'm … fine. Really." Just humiliated. He forced a laugh and rubbed at the sore spot, trying not to grunt as her nails slid against his scalp.

"Poor thing." She pulled his bent head down and kissed his forehead with a chaste, completely innocent kiss.

He knew he made some sort of sound as every single muscle in his body tightened at once. The moment had been so brief, just a fleeting impression of her perfume and silky hair swinging against his face before she had pulled away, rubbing a little at his forehead with her thumb.

"Lipstick, sorry." Her voice was soft.

He saw that she was blushing. Dimly he heard the music start; the DJ informing the guests that the bride and groom were about to have their first dance as man and wife. Daniel was still reeling from the feel of Betty's lips on him, head still throbbing from the bump he could feel forming on his scalp. Later, he was never sure what had made him say it, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yeah, well you've been kissing a lot tonight. I'm surprised you have any lipstick left."

He saw her eyes widen in shock, than narrow as she took a step back from him. "What?" She hissed the word, hands going to her hips as she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Henry. I saw you guys. Not that it's any of my business or anything, but if you were going to invite him then I don't know why you wanted me to go."

She blinked a few times, opening her mouth to respond. Before she could, Daniel heard himself talking again. "I can't believe you would go back to him after everything he's done to you. How stup—"

She sucked in her breath. The small sound seemed oddly loud in the noisy room. Before she started to turn away, Daniel could see the gleam of wetness in her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Talercio!" The DJ's announcement startled the guests into a round of applause. The sound was so startling that Daniel actually flinched back. Hilda and Bobby, having finished their first dance, walked around the dance floor trying to find someone to start the dollar dances with. Bobby held the hand of a mutual high school friend who was laughing like crazy holding a fist full of dollars in her hand.

Before Daniel could move to go after Betty, Hilda appeared in front of him, smiling brightly. "Well if there's dollars involved then I know who I want to dance with!"

Daniel had about three seconds to realize that Betty had completely disappeared, before Hilda's hand was on his wrist pulling him onto the dance floor. He forced another smile. He'd been forcing smiles all night, but this one took real effort. His own jealous words kept playing in his head. Why had he said that? It wasn't any of his business who she was with. She was his friend, not- as much as he might want it to be- his girlfriend.

Hilda 's grip turned fierce as she turned to face him. Now that she was right in front of him, he realized that she had not been as oblivious to the tense scene with her litter sister as he had thought. Her eyes were narrowed. Her nails dug into his shoulders a little too hard as they started the dance.

She did this weird glaring-with-a-vacuous smile-on-her-face thing, fully aware that they had an audience. Daniel wanted to bang his head against something. Again. "I know! God, I know what you're going to say. I'm an idiot! I'm the world's biggest dick, okay? I get it."

Her eyebrow raised the smallest of inches, somehow managing to convey her utter disgust with him.

"Look, I was jealous okay? I saw them making out together and I just… well, I…" Daniel's rigid posture sort of curled in on itself, shoulders slumping.

"Hmph." Hilda made a scoffing sound in the back of her throat. "I don't think you saw what you think you saw."

Daniel remembered the glint of moonlight on Henry's glasses again. He was pretty sure. Still… "I shouldn't have said that. Shit. I'm sorry." Daniel's own whisper was almost soundless. Saying sorry somehow made everything more real, and he felt even worse for what he'd said.

"What the hell are you telling me this for?" Hilda's soft voice was very kind.

Daniel's head snapped up, looking at her dumbfounded, as though she had just said something profound. Slowly a faint grin stole across his face. He dug in his pocket, pulling out a few bills and slipped back into his flirty, Daniel Meade-playboy extraordinaire persona, stopping in the middle of the floor and kissing her cheek, stuffing the money under the shoulder strap of her dress.

"Thanks, Hilda." He whispered in her ear, before turning and walking quickly in the direction Betty had been heading. Justin, his mother and Ignacio were all clustered together by the table in the back where Daniel's mother had spoken with him previously. Daniel blushed at the looks on their faces and mutual thumbs up, and ran out the door knowing where Betty would be.

He was right. She stood with her head leaning against one of the stone pillars of the gazebo. Daniel was very aware of how loud his shoes seemed on the pavement as he walked towards her, watching as Betty's shoulders stiffened in realization.

He stopped about two feet away from her, almost close enough to reach out and touch.

"Betty." Was that his voice? It sounded low and tense, raspy as though he had just woken up. "I don't know why I said that. It was …" he trailed off, ashamed.

She didn't move, only looking out at the dark night, still facing away from him.

"That's not true. I do know why I said that." His voice was lower now. Daniel took a slow step forward. "I was… jealous. And I took it out on you." He cautiously touched her shoulder, unsure if she would come around swinging or not. He had seen her angry and it wasn't pretty. She didn't move, except to stiffen. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Betty, I'm so damn sorry." No apologizing to her with a press conference, or by giving a speech in her honor this time. Just the sincerity of his words in the darkness of the night.

"Why would you be jealous of Henry?" She sounded baffled.

"You kissed him." The words were barely audible over the sudden loud beating of his heart. Daniel couldn't believe he was saying all of this. Between their families either warning him off or urging him on, Daniel figured that he didn't have anything to lose. Well, that wasn't true. He had something to lose. A huge something.

" _He_ kissed _me._ " She turned around then, looking up at him with her mascara smudged just slightly from her earlier tears. The sight of her wet eyes sent a jolt into his solar plexus, and Daniel winced inwardly.

"I know. I saw." He wanted to touch her mouth, and pushed his hand against his thigh hard so that he wouldn't.

Betty rolled her eyes. The gesture was so her that Daniel's lips quirked of their own accord. "You really are an idiot. Henry kissed me. I did not kiss him. In fact, if you would have stayed a little longer you would have witnessed the end of that conversation."

Daniel knew he looked stupid with his mouth hanging open like that, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He stared down at her, a small kernel of hope doing weird things to his insides.

"I drunk dialed him at Hilda's party. From England. He decided to come all the way across the country to crash Hilda's wedding, Daniel. I didn't invite him." She paused and winced. "Well, I don't think I did. He's really not one of my favorite people. I mean, you might have missed the part where he had a baby with someone else, but I assure you the facts are really darn clear-"

Daniel was kissing her before he could stop himself, his lips brushing against hers softly, once, twice, cutting off the nervous, slightly too quick stream of words. His mouth opened slightly, pressing against her closed mouth. She jumped, sucking in a quick breath and Daniel's tongue flicked against the seam of her lips, the kiss becoming more and more passionate as their mouths pressed together. He heard Betty make a small, needy sound. Daniel's eyes flew open and he straightened up, staring down at her blankly.

"Oh." The one, small syllable sounded as though Betty had just come to some realization. She was breathing a little faster than usual, the slight blush visible in the silvery moonlight.

Daniel was still frozen, feeling like a teenager, unsure. He watched, caught as her tongue came out to nervously wet her lips. One, slightly hysterical part of his brain wondered whether or not she could taste him.

"Kiss me again," She whispered.

And Daniel did.

 

 

A/N: This was intended as a one shot, although if you guys want your smutty happily ever after, I suppose I could be persuaded. Heh. The following links are where I got the pictures.(which do not show up on ff net because they suck turkey balls. Clearly. You find the story at the daniel_betty comm on livejournal if you are really that interested. :D) Please feel free to comment, review or point out any errors, as I wrote this very quickly (for me, anyway!) and it's unbeta'd.

HI! *waves* By popular demand, here is your smuttily every after! DON'T YOU WISH the darn series ended like this??. Okay, maybe that's just me. *points to Adult/Mature/Pervy Rating of Abject Perviness* Um yeah. So.. onward!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Daniel was still frozen, feeling like a teenager, unsure. He watched, caught as her tongue came out to nervously wet her lips. One, slightly hysterical part of his brain wondered whether or not she could taste him._

_"Kiss me again," She whispered._

_And Daniel did._

 

* * *

 

Her arms came up around his neck as their mouths met once again, tongues tangling shyly at first, as though neither could quite believe what was happening. Betty went up on her tiptoes, tightening her arms. Daniel's hands came around her shoulders, stroking softly up to her neck and cupping the sides of her face, the back of her neck as he tilted her head slightly, taking control of the kiss.

He could not get enough. _Don't go too fast; don't fuck this up, slow down slow down…_

He heard her make a breathy moan in the back of her throat and his hands tightened on her cheeks, fingers buried in her hair. He felt her tongue slide against his teeth, against the top of his mouth and lick at his own, and Daniel had to move his mouth away, drawing in a gasp of air. Their eyes met with only inches separating them.

Betty bit her kiss-swollen lower lip nervously, and Daniel felt himself grow hard. He moved away from her slightly.

"Um… so…" Betty trailed off, losing whatever she was going to say as Daniel kissed right under her ear. Her head fell back and Daniel followed the line of her jaw, down to her neck and back up over her collarbone, tiny little kisses that caused her to shiver with sensation. When he moved his mouth back to her earlobe, she sighed, hands clutching on his shoulders briefly before she moved so that she could kiss him this time, pressing her body flush against his. He felt her cool hands as they slid down his shoulders, over to his waist, resting lightly inside of his suit jacket. Betty was pressed so tightly against him that he could feel her breasts pressed flat against his chest, and knew she could feel the shape of him against her hip.

There was a burst of drunken laughter and the sound of footsteps. Daniel acted quickly, moving back into the shadows of the gazebo with Betty still pressed against him. He wasn't sure if she wanted her family to know about what they were up to, but more importantly he found that he didn't want to share. This was their moment and … he didn't want any interruptions.

"Daniel." Her voice was a whisper as he shifted so that she was sitting on his lap. Her cool hands slid over his shoulders, down his sternum and back up his sides as thought she couldn't stop touching him, either. "I don't know if this is a… good idea."

"I think it's a great idea." He muttered, her words not really sinking in as he bent to kiss her lips again. He couldn't get enough of it, like a kid who just discovered a new sweet.

The drunken party guests were talking about Hilda's dress and the rather naughty dance she and Bobby had done. Betty and Daniel were hidden in the shadows, as long as no one looked directly at them. Betty pulled away from Daniel's kiss and moved one hand so that it was resting directly over his heart. "I think we should go somewhere else." She shifted rather significantly on his lap and Daniel thought that the top of his head was going to blow off.

He stood up so fast that he had to fumble a little to catch her so that Betty didn't end up sprawled in front of him.

'Cuz, yeah. That would be smooth.

"Sure." He cleared his throat, knowing she heard the squeakiness of his voice by the quick flash of her grin. He took off his his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders to hide some of her disheveled appearance. He couldn't do anything about the face, clearly flushed in the moonlight, nor the kiss-swollen lips.

He reached down to take her hand. As they walked out of the somewhat sheltering peacefulness of the gazebo, Daniel felt doubt shake his blissful mood with every step towards the wedding party. Betty was looking at him out of the corner of her eye in a way that made him really freaking nervous.

Finally, he stopped walking looking down at Betty with what he was sure was a rather trepidatious look on his face. "Where do you want to go?"

Betty bit her lip and looked down at her shoes for a minute. "Um, Daniel I don't know what to say. I mean, if I'm honest I might freak you out. But… if I'm…"

"Betty. He reached out to stroke one finger down the side of her face. "Honesty. There's no wrong answer. Nothing that's going to make me mad or anything. I just want to make sure you're … really sure. About me. About… this." He briefly talked himself out of crossing his fingers and going pleasepleaseplease be sure under his breath.

She tilted her head. A grin he had never seen before spread across her face. It looked like she alone knew the punchline to the raunchiest joke ever told… and could back it up with pictures. "I was just trying to decide if I could wait until we drove home or if we should get a hotel room."

"Oh. Well then. I vote for hotel room." Daniel was pretty sure his voice wasn't shaking. Much.

"Okay." She smiled her shy smile then gave him a little nudge with her shoulder. "Hurry up."

Daniel did.

Somehow he had always imagined, when he allowed himself to imagine, that having sex with Betty Suarez would be full of awkwardness. He was experienced. _Really_ experienced. He could give seminars, for Christ's sake. Betty was… well. Betty. Sweet. Shy. Champion of the underdog. She'd only been with a few men. (Okay, four but it made him feel like a stalker for counting.) Frankly, Daniel thought he could be forgiven a boast or two in that there was no way that any of them would measure up with him.

What he didn't imagine was that Betty was a naturally gifted talent in that area.

Daniel had called her to tell her the room number, and the soft knock on the door had sent shivers down his spine. He was torn between yanking the door open and confessing his feelings on bended knee, and yanking the door open and ripping that sexy little dress off of her.

He opened the door and had time to smile, before she had jumped up in his arms and was kissing him like an addict who had fallen off the wagon. Daniel heard a faint moan and realized it was coming from his own throat as he took an unsteady step backwards into the room. The hotel door slammed shut behind them. He heard two soft thunks as Betty's shoes slid off of her feet and onto the carpeted floor. Daniel's hands came down to cup her rear end, pulling her up a little until he heard the high-pitched whining sound she made. He turned and had dropped her onto the bed, Betty clinging to him with her hands, legs and mouth so that he followed her onto the mattress.

Daniel couldn't have said where his shirt went, or his belt buckle and tie, but when Betty arched up to kiss his chest he had problems remembering his own name. Her hands were slightly cool in the air-conditioned room as they slid over his shoulders, down over the muscles in his chest, nails scraping lightly over his nipples, causing his breath to stutter. Her hands slipped down to his stomach, flirting with his waistline by ghosting the tips of her fingers just barely under the snap of his suit trousers.

"Oh god, Betty…." He breathed, pushing back so that he was on his knees, turning her over so that he could get at the zipper of her dress. It parted easily, leaving her in just the bra and panties, two tiny pieces of lace that did absolutely nothing to cover her up. His hands were on her back as he bent over her shoulder, mouthing over her shoulders, stroking down her spine and over the cheeks of her rear end, settling back on her hips and gently turning her back over so he could look down at her.

He saw a moment of shyness as their eyes met. Daniel couldn't help smiling, bending down and kissing her lips softly.

He cupped his hands over her covered breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, feeling the roughness of the lace of her bra cup keeping him from touching her properly. He loved watching her reaction; the way her legs shifted slightly, the way she arched into his hands, sucking in a breath so that her breasts became slightly fuller.

"Ohh…" she breathed, biting her lip, eyes fluttering shut as he bent down again to mouth over her bra strap, pushing it off her shoulder, still flicking his thumbs over her nipples, now gently, now with a little pressure so that she never knew what kind of stroke was going to come next. He reached behind her with one hand to undo the strap and pulled the bra off of her, tossing it into the darkness of the room. Daniel moved his hands over her, moving his palms so that his thumbs touched, then moving his hands down the center of her chest, over her stomach and back up over her bare breasts. He moved over her again, then ducked his head to capture one nipple in his mouth, loving the sound she made when he did so. He licked, flicking his tongue over the pebbled surface over and over until he could see the wetness from his mouth glinting in the moonlight. He pulled back, satisfied , kissing all over her breasts, moving them with his hands so that he could try to mouth at both, then moving his lips down over her stomach, kissing just under her rib cage, then on her hip bone, then back up to her breasts.

It took him a minute to realize that she was pushing at his shoulders. Daniel looked up, meeting her gaze. Her face was flushed, breathing heavily as she pushed him a little, moving so that they rolled on the bed, changing positions so that she was bent over him, reaching for the snap of his suit pants with shaking fingers. He felt the cool air on his legs, felt her hands as she stroked over the light dusting of hair on his thighs and calves, pushing his suit pants off onto the bed. He kicked them off, hearing his phone and some loose change clang against the floor.

"Can I... taste you?" Her whisper caused most of the rest of the blood in his body to settle in his cock.

Yeah he was pretty much okay with that. "You do anything you want, Betty." In his head that sounded a lot more suave. In reality… his voice kind of squeaked a little.

"Anything?" Her smirk glinted positively evilly in the faint light filtering through the curtains.

Daniel swallowed hard.

Betty bent over, pulling down his boxer-briefs with her hands, nails dragging lightly against his hips. He felt her humid breath lightly against his hardness and felt every thought in his head fizzle out at once. Her mouth was tentative at first, licking lightly at the head. Daniel, always a firm believer in positive reinforcement, moaned his appreciation. He felt her hands high on his thighs, fingers splayed to sort of frame his sex, before she bent down again, enveloping him all the way into her mouth, tongue swirling over the head, down over the small ridge and along the length of him. She moved so that her mouth went down as far as she could. One hand was playing with his balls, lightly stroking the nails of her first two fingers over them, causing little shivers to move up and down his spine as she did so. The other hand came around to grasp the base of his cock, as she moved so that her mouth slid off of him. Daniel couldn't stop watching her, not believing what his brain was showing him- that this was Betty- his Betty causing his body to shake, causing him to moan so loudly he was half afraid someone would be knocking on the walls in a moment.

She took a deep breath and began to move her hand, reaching out her tongue to lap at the drop of fluid that welled up from the slit.

Daniel moved his hand so that he could use it to muffle the ridiculous sounds he was making. Betty looked up the line of his body, and grinned. The hotness of her mouth swooped down again, in a counterpoint to her fist as it moved tightly over the shaft. Every muscle in Daniel's body froze as she began to suck, still moving her fist. He gasped out a breath and jackknifed up, yanking her up to him and devouring her mouth. He flipped again, ignoring her laugh as he kissed her, licking at her mouth, desperate to get closer.

He hated to pull away from her, but had to find his trousers, his wallet, reaching into it desperately, gritting his teeth at the way she continued to kiss him, following his movement with her body, stroking over his back and butt with her hands while he searched furiously for the little foil packet.

"Aha!" He whispered.

Betty laughed. "Did you really just say, ' _aha_ '?" She plucked the packet out of his hands, opening it and stoking his cock with her hand, teasing him even more before she rolled it down onto him.

"Oh my god, shut up." He laughed, kissing under her ear, lifting her under her arms and giving her a little toss so that she bounced against the mattress.

Then he was on her, ripping off the tiny lace panties, spreading her legs and looking down at her. He slid two fingers into her heat, feeling his cock swell at the mingled sensation of her wetness and hearing her sharp cry.

"Daniel.. please. I want… I…" He moved the fingers a few times, before moving his hand, unable to wait any longer. He tilted her hips, lined up and slid into her slowly, each of them staring at each other solemnly as each hot inch slid deeper and deeper. Four years had led up to this moment, and both realized its poignancy.

Daniel's eyes slid closed as he felt her inner muscles against him fluttering against his hardness. Betty moaned, moving her legs to wrap around his waist. Daniel moved his hands so that he was holding himself up, bending his neck to kiss her again before pulling out slightly, then pushing back inside. They both cried out this time. His lips were just over hers, kissing her closed eyelids, her cheekbones, the tip of her nose.

"I love you," he whispered, barely a breath of sound against her lips. He watched as her eyes flew open in surprise, but moved before she could say anything, beginning to thrust into her moist, tight heat, unable to keep still any more. Daniel knew that he wasn't going to last very long as he moved. He licked at her jaw, mouthing over her chin and down her neck. He nipped at her shoulder, lightly enough that she jumped, causing her inner muscles to tighten even more. Daniel had to shut his eyes as he concentrated, moving his hand around to touch the small bit of flesh, flicking at it with the pad of his finger. She bucked at the sensation.

"Daniel, oh please oh god oh…"

He moved faster, feeling the sweat on his body cooling in the air-conditioning, his moans echoing her sighs, feeling Betty clench around him until he was coming, stars practically exploding behind his eyes as the shuddering sensations rocked him. He went boneless; heart thundering in his chest. Daniel had just enough presence of mind to shift over before collapsing on the mattress next to Betty so that he didn't squish her.

They both lay there for a minute, Daniel making a face and dealing with the condom before settling back down and pulling Betty's warm, unresisting body to him. He kissed her again, fighting sleep, the alcohol and stress from the earlier party taking their toll on his sated body. He had just about enough energy to pull the blankets up over them as they lay there, legs tangled together, Betty sprawled over his shoulder.

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly. "Daniel."

He was close to sleep, as contented, as happy, as fucking perfect as he remembered being in a long time. "Hmm?" He smiled sleepily (and perhaps a bit goofily) down at her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

 

 

 

The end!

 

 


End file.
